Questions
by RisaShootingStar
Summary: Oh love. The nature of love. Always there yet, vague. You can never know if it’s actually there, or if it’s an illusion. Bunny oneshot.


A/N: HAHA. First published Bunny one-shot. Still working on my one-shot Not Possible but you'll read it when I finish. Hopefully. I understand that most of you…I mean SOME of you do not fair Bunny. I understand that a lot of people are K2, Kennric, or… KennyxDamien fans, but this is Bunny! BUNNY. KennyxButters. DEAL WITH IT. GET OUT IF NOT TOLERATED. Bunny is cute! So please press that back button if you do not like Bunny. THERE WILL NOT BE ANY HINTS OF OTHER PAIRINGS. Pure Bunny. Like it, or hate it, this is the story. Started on 11/4.

Warning: Bunny is yaoi slash. Yaoi is boyxboy. If you are looking for Yuri, I suggest WendyxBebe. Don't like, there's the back button.

Disclaimer: I disclaim. Kenny and Butters are characters of South Park. South Park is owned by the Gods of comedy, Matt Stone and Trey Parker.

Please enjoy. Hopefully.

--

Oh love. The nature of love. Always there yet, vague. You can never know if it's actually there, or if it's an illusion. In most cases, it's just the emotion you imagine. Love is never there you think. You start to question its very existence. How do I know? How do I know you love me? That is what dear Leopold though.

Young Butters Stotch was walking through the park with his boyfriend of 13 months, Kenny McKormick. Kenny had confessed his feelings to Butters in the middle of their sophomore year in high school. Luckily, Butters had the same feelings. But is what he had said long ago true?

Butters felt confused with Kenny's emotions toward him. Kenny had said he loved him but it never seems so. Kenny was known to flirt with other boys and girl, for he was Bisexual, even if Butters was with him. Phrases like, "I'd so take that ass home with me," to Kyle or " What's up your vagina? Oh that's just me." to Bebe. Butters felt betrayed, but tolerated it. But today he is starting to question himself. Is he just really that oblivious?

He held Kenny's hand while strolling through the park's path. Kenny winked and clicked his tongue at some upcoming female joggers. Butters felt alone. Today's date was a simple, 'Let's play in the playground' type of date. Kenny was the one who had invited him to the park. It was a rather beautiful day, clear skies, an inch layer of snow on the ground but other than that, it was warm. Butters wore a teal short-sleeved vest and cargo shorts, while Kenny wore his slightly torn orange jacket, hood down, and black skinny jeans.

Butters head fell to the floor throughout the entire walk. Kenny seemed to occupied with the incoming girls to even notice. Does he still love me? He thought. Butters wanted to know. Butters needed to know. How can he be in a relationship if there was no love? And it was certain that Butters loves Kenny. It was always there. But Kenny? Was it the same? Or was this all one tremendous lie?

He sighed.

' I must ask him. Today, not tomorrow.' Butters tells himself. The walk a bit longer until they finally reach their destination.

"Oh Buttercup, oh Buttercup." Kenny sings into Butters's right ear. Butters snaps out of his thoughts and looked up at his 'lover'.

"We're here Buttercup." Kenny announces. Butters looks ahead and he sees the playground. There were two sets of swings, a green slide, a small monkey bar set, and a sandbox.

Kenny pulls Butters toward the swings and makes him sit on one. He then proceed to walk behind it and started swinging him softly. Quite romantic, Butters would have thought. Unfortunately, his mind was off away. Too far to notice the dear affection his lover has bestowed on him.

It was the right time now.

"Kenny." Butters calls out softly.

"Mmm?" Kenny hums, rocking the swings back and forth. Butters gets up and faces his body to Kenny's, head looking down.

"D-Do you like me?" Butters simply asks. Kenny looks at him with wide-eyes.

"…No." He answers. Butters looks up at him, shocked. But he continues with his questions.

"Do y-you think I'm pretty?"

"Sorry. No." Butters bits his lips at the reply.

"Do you want to be with me forever?"

" Of course not."

" Would you cry if I left?"

" No. I wouldn't." Tears started to form in Butters's eyes.

" If you h-had to choose, m-me or the world?" Butters asks choking sobs.

" The world."

" Would you rather s-spend time with me in the m-morning or night?" He continues sadly.

" Neither."

" Would you take a bullet for me?"

" No." That shocked Butters. But he kept going.

" Do you need me?"

" No I don't."

" If I-I asked, would you do something for me?"

" No I wouldn't." Butters began to cry. It was time for the last question.

" K-Kenny. P-Please. Will you stay with me now? Just now?" Butters asked, sounding more like begging.

"…No." Kenny replied staring at him. Butters couldn't take it anymore. He stepped back a few. Then he started to run.

" Butters! Wait!" Kenny called out. Butters didn't care. He kept running, hot tears falling from his face to the ice-cold ground. He didn't stop. Not once. He ran into his house and furiously ran up to his room. His parents were out of town so the entire household was empty.

He slammed his door shut and jumped on his blue bed. He grabbed the white and orange teddy bear Kenny had given him on their 1st year anniversary and squeezed it against his chest hard. He choked out screams filled with tears.

" I-I KNEW IT. T-THERE'S NO S-SUCH THING AS LOVE!" He screamed loud and hard, making him cough and yell out.

His screams has settle down a few hours later, but still pouring out tears. He had given his love and life to the man of his dreams. Just…just to have it stepped on and broken to pieces. He got up and threw all of his fairytale books against the wall, damaging a few.

" THERE ARE NO HAPPY ENDINGS!" He screamed, throwing more classic novels. He stopped and opened his eyes slightly, sniffing. He plows back on to his bed holding on to his teddy bear.

" Oh…oh…" He moans and eventually falls to sleep.

.

..

…

…..

……

…..

…

..

.

Knock

"…"

KNOCK

"…mm?"

KNOCK!

" Uhh."

Butters gets up and looks around the room with his puffy eyes from crying all night. He looks at his clock that reads 11:55 AM. He wipes his eyes and gets up from his bed, holding onto his bear.

Knock

He looks at the window and sees small pebbles being thrown at it. He walks carefully toward the window, seeing a piece of paper behind the glass. He gasps and reads the note out loud.

" _Butters, you must feel like crap right now. You must be thinking, he doesn't love me. He never did. But you're wrong. You never gave me a chance to finish what I was going to say. Of course, it was natural of you to run. So here's my letter. Explaining everything."_

Butters pauses before he reads on.

" _I knew you were bound to ask these questions sooner or later. You must've felt like I didn't care about you. Well, you are dead wrong Buttercup. _

_I don't like you, __I love you._

_I don't think you're pretty, __you are most beautiful person in this entire world._

_I don't want to be with you forever, __I need you to be with you forever._

_I wouldn't cry if you left, __I'd DIE._

_I would choose the world, __because you are my world._

_I wouldn't want to spend time with you, morning or night, __because I want to be with you all the time. _

_I wouldn't take a bullet for you, __I'D DIE FOR YOU. _

_I don't need you, __I want you._

_I wouldn't do something for you, __I would do anything for you._

_I won't stay with you now, __I want to stay with you wherever you go, always and forever._

_Now open the window." _

Butters looks up from the letter and to the frame of the window. He opens the window and grabs the letter before the wind takes it away. He looks left, to right.

" Oh Butters! My Buttercup!" He hears someone call out from under him. He looks down. There he was. His perfect man in orange. Kenny smiles at him and starts to climb the tree next to his house.

" K-Kenny!" Butter calls out. Kenny snickers and says it'll be all right.

Kenny finally climbs up to the wide branch closest to Butter's window. That must've been the way he taped the note to his window. Kenny finally sits and rests himself from climbing a 2-story tree. He stares at Butters, smiling. His face we're only inches away since the branch brushed up against the house. A small tear raced down Butters's cheek slowly, feeling guilty on running away.

" Oh Buttercup. Please don't cry. It was my fault for not paying any attention to you. Can you let me in?" Kenny apologizes and asks sincerely. Butters nods his head and backs away from the window. Kenny then licks his lips and jumps through the window, falling on the floor and hitting his head against the bed's frame.

" A-Are you ok?" Butters asks, kneeling next to Kenny checking his head.

" Yeah. Just peachy. All's worth while." Kenny assures. Butters smiles softly and nods.

" Did you read the letter?" Kenny asks hopefully.

" Y-Yes." Butters whispers and begins to cry.

" Butters! Don't cry! I-It was my fault. Please don't cry. I'll cry then." Kenny whimpers.

" I-I'm sorry!" Butters cries and hugs Kenny, falling on top of him.

" I-I should've never doubted you!" He yells out.

" BUTTERS! It's my fault." Kenny explains.

"But-" Butters begins but is cut off when Kenny's lips meet his. A soft gentle kiss. Kenny has never kissed Butters like this. It was always angry and lustful kisses. This was different. It was meaningful. Butters closed his eyes and kissed back. Kenny wraps his arms around the smaller blonde's torso. Butters replies by wrapping his own arms around his neck, getting deeper into the kiss. They pull back, breathing in needed air and opened their eyes slightly, looking deep into each other.

" I…love you."

" I love you too. My dear, Buttercup."

--END

End A/N: 8D THE MOST UNORIGINAL PLOT IN THE ENTIRE FUCKING WORLD! MUWHAHAHA! I just thought it'd be cute 'tis all. Oh. We need more Bunny love. Reviews be mighty nice. Ohhhh~! Bunny Bunny Bunny! Just adorable it seems! What is more cuter than a pairing with an oblivious cute blonde and a immortal sexy blonde? Not much but indeed still. Bunny is rated Top 2 on my list. Aww. Aww. Cute cute cute. GEH. You know how hard it was to remember every single one of those poem lines? Rather hard because I heard these a long time ago. Oh uh…finished on…11/4. HAHA! SAME DAY! YES! I was so very sure I was going to finish this in 3 days.

…

I'm stalling this fanfiction so it can reach 2k words. Sh…I need 100 words more…gehh…you know what? Never mind. Anyways, please review! The song of the fanfiction is Remembering Sunday by All Time Low. Very, very cute song. Sad as well. My favorite genre is tragedy after all. I encourage all of you to make more tragedy stories! It makes me happy! Especially when it has character death. Yes, yes. I'm extremely evil. Muhahaha. Oh, I also take requests. Drawing, art trades, fan fictions, videos, avatars, moving icons. All can be read on my DeviantART. Same username here. RisaShootingStar. Anyways, thank you very much for reading! Enjoy the rest of you day, here at !

~RSS


End file.
